Twin love
by Armand- san
Summary: In the town of Pallet lives a seemingly normal Family of Red Verte, her twin Sister Leaf and their single Mother who works at Viridian. Unknown to all the People including their Mother that the Twins relationship is deeper then what it seems. Warning for Incest and Lemon.


**I would like to thank Jordan for editing again.**

 **Please review if you like it.**

 **Edit: I mean 5 inches not cm, sorry for the wrong hiccup.**

* * *

It was another cold Autumn morning at the region of Kanto, the sun shined orange over all of the land. At a specific house in the town know as Pallet, a 13 year old teenager with brown hair and eyes, wearing a pair of black socks, blue jeans and a black T- shirt was slicing of vegetables and meat peacefully when he felt her presence.

A long brunette teenager with brown eyes, wearing a red short skirt and a blue top snuck behind him.

He put down a plate and sighed "Don't do it Leaf!" He ordered as he put everything down."Mom is coming home in an hour and I haven't got the other ingredients ready yet, so please wait!"

Leaf still jumped and wrapped her hands to his waist. "C'mon Onii-chan, would you rather wash those dirty dishes or play with your beautiful sister?" She murmured in his ear as her left hand grabbed his pants belt and pulled it off. "C'mon now…"

He chuckled and turned around to her. "You'll never change will you?" He said

Leaf shook her head and leaned towards him where she gave him a kiss on his lips. She took off her top off while he took of his pants and boxers, revealing 5 inches dick.

Leaf crouched and grabbed his dick. "So hard…" She stroked it a couple of times before proceeding to put it to her mouth and he twitched and moaned out of great pleasure, making her more excited. As she continued to stroke him, he reached for her pussy and stroked herself.

"Yeah, hmm, that!" He moaned. Leaf went harder and a couple of minutes later. "Leaf, I'm gonna-" He finally burst his seed to her mouth.

Leaf finally spits out his dick and gulped down his kinda salty, yet kinda sweet seed.

He patted her again and again and helped her stand up. His hands went to her back and unpinned her bra, revealing her pink c- cup breast. He threw her bra onto the ground and sucked her nipple.

"That's the spot Onii- chan!" She stated.

A couple of seconds later, after his dick got hard again he pushed her in the fridge and grabbed her underwear from her short skirt and took it off, revealing her wet pussy.

"Onii- chan…"She said as her head begun to get clouded.

He raised her left leg and inserted his dick into her warm and wet inside. "Get ready." He said to her as he started to move

Leaf let out loud moaned and grabbed his head for a little support. "Faster, more …"

Red obliged and went faster and harder. He then grabbed her breast and began to fondle it. "I- I love you Leaf!"

"Yes! More Onii -chan!" She shrieked out of total pleasure and they both shared a passionate kiss.

A couple of minutes later, he went even faster as he felt that he was about to cum."Leaf I'm about to-" He said as he went extreme speed on ramming her.

"Onii-chan I- I!" Finally both climaxed, he shot hot cum inside her and gave her another kiss.

They both panted and finally pulled his dick out of her pussy, making his cum inside her drip to the floor.

She pulled back the kiss and murmured."I love you Onii- chan…"

He smiled "I love you too…"

* * *

 _"My name is Red Verte, and this is our story... I live in Pallet town with my Mother who was always at work in Viridian City and my Twin Sister Leaf who can be a little brat. Since when we were young, my Sister loved to tease me, and at some point, I fell in love with her. At first I was afraid that she might think I was a freak. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed of myself, yet a part of me felt that it was being tortured even more that i had to hide my feelings. Finally a couple of months ago, I couldn't take it anymore and admitted my feelings. At first I thought that she was going to reject me, but I was wrong. I learned how she felt about me and that faithful night, we took each other's virginity and started this secret relationship. Today our worries and fear faded off. Our shame turned into lust and love. But if other people learned about our relationship, then what would we do then…?_

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman that looked like an older version of Leaf came in. "I'm home!"

Leaf was sitting on the couch, watching the Pokemon channel and looked at her for a second before looking back to the box that slowly devouring her life and soul day by day (TV.) "Oh hi Mom!"Leaf greeted."So how's work?"

"Still pretty hard." Her mother replied back before letting out a sigh out of tiredness. "I would have gotten here earlier if those darn wild Pokémon didn't block the way. That tall grass sure need to be cut."

A couple of seconds later, Red came out with an iron pot in his hands. "Hello Mom!" Red greeted as he put the bowl on the dining table. "You're just in time for breakfast." He opened it, revealing a big serving of hot pot. The smell quickly engulfed everyone's noses, making them squirm. "Let's dig in."

 **Later after Breakfast.**

"Ooohhh…."Her mother groaned out of fullness. She then unbuttoned her pants to make more room. "That's better…"

"So how would you rate it Mom?" Red inquired.

His Mother raised her hand and gave him a thumbs up. "It's 5- stars! You could be a Master Chef with your skills!" She praised him, making him a little fluttered.

"Its nothing…"

"Mom is right; I would have married you if you weren't my brother because of your cooking skills. "Leaf said to him with a wink. Making Red all flush.

"Shut up…"Red said back to her before looking away.

Their mother suddenly let out huge yawn and stood up from the table. "Well, it's been a rough night so I'm going head to bed early. I'll be counting on you to handle the cleaning Red." She said to him.

"No problem." Red replied back.

Their Mother then turned to Leaf. "And as for you Missy, be sure to help your brother this time!" Her mother ordered.

Leaf frowned and sighed. "Fine…"

"Good" She mumbled before walking towards the stairs. "I'll be counting on you two."

 **3 hours later.**

"Gosh, darn, **mumble mumble**." An irritated Red mumbled as he carried a trash bag. He then stopped walking as he saw his Sister just sitting at the couch, watching a Pokémon contest on the T. V. "A little help please."

"Can't you see that I'm watching here? It's Jasmine's turn and I wouldn't miss this for the world. "Leaf said to him and slouched even more.

Red sighed and dropped the garbage. "That's it, I need a break."

Hearing him, Leaf sat straight up and moved a little to give him some space to sit. "Here you go."

Red quickly sat on her side and stretched his arms around her shoulders. "Your such a slacker, you know that?" Red stated

"Yeah well you know me." Leaf said back before resting her head on his chest.

The two continued to watch T. V, and a couple of minutes later, Leaf started to nip her nails, pretty nervous of who will win the contest.

"And the winner is… Jasmine from Olivine City!" The announcer yelled, making Leaf say.

"Yes, she did it!"

"Well it was expected, her Steelix made a great show." Red said with an impressed tone." Oh man, I can't wait to get my first Pokémon." He noted

"Then why don't you capture one?" Leaf asked.

"Well I don't want any Pokémon, I want to start with a starter before having any other Pokemon." Red said back to her before sighing. "It's really a shame that Prof. Oak hasn't caught a new charmander yet, I would love to go on a Journey and become a Pokémon Master." He said with sad tone.

"You know that Pokémon is rare." Leaf said as she puts her hand on his groin and rubbed it. "Besides If you go then who would play with me huh?" She stated

Red got hard really fast and countered by grabbing and playing her right boob."Well you could go with me. I'm sure it will be a great experience for us."

Leaf smiled and gave him quick kiss. "With you? For sure…"

 **Later night.**

"Go to bed honey. Be sure to lock the doors!" His Mother said to him as she walked to her car.

"See you tomorrow Mom." Red waved back.

His mother turned on the engine and quickly drove away. "Good night honey!" She shouted.

As her car got further away from his eyes, he lets out a huge grin and turned back to the house. "A good night indeed mom." He mumbled. He walked back in the house and locked the doors to make sure that no one could enter. "Leaf, where are you!"Red shouted.

"I'm in the shower!" Leaf yelled back.

Red smirked and giggled maniacally upon hearing her. As he walked closer to the bathroom doors, he stripped every fiber of clothes he had on and entered the shower himself. There, he saw her completely naked facing the wall and enjoying the hot water, giving him a boner.

"I've been waiting for you…"Leaf said to him seductively.

Red walked to her and grabbed her breasts from the behind. "You have no idea." Red murmured back to her ear and kissed her neck while his left hand slid down and rubbed her pussy. She then slipped his fingers to her warm insides and touched her G- spot.

Leaf moaned and countered by grabbing his dick and gave him a stroke. He moaned as well and licked her neck and traveled up until he was licking inside her ear, which tickled her.

"That there yes…"Leaf mumbled incoherently, She spread her legs a little more and he aimed his dick to her. "Please, put it in me now!" She begged.

Red pulled out his fingers inside her and sucked her juices that stuck to his fingers. "Your juices are so delicious, but now for the main course." He said to her. He then grabbed her waste and pushed his dick to pussy, making her squeak. He moved then started to move his dick back and forth.

"That, yes there…"She mumbled and moaned louder and louder as Red went deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, that's good." He slid his hand to her ass and put his middle finger back to her asshole, making her pussy squeezed his dick even more.

"Yah! Please not there Onii- chan! I'm sensitive there!" She begged, but he just laughed. Instead, he took another finger inside her.

"It's pretty boring if I don't do something new, so just bare with it." Said Red with a huge grin. He took out his fingers to her ass and his dick from her pussy. He then aimed to it her aass and drilled it till he was all in.

"Not there, Onii- chan! Please I beg you, Nyahh! Pull it out!"She begged but he wasn't listening and just continued to move his dick."Onii- chan! Please-"

Red grunted and trusted deeper, making her squeak even more. "Oh shut the fuck up you whiny bitch and just enjoy it! How could you learn to use your ass if the only hole I fucking is your pussy all the time?" He said with a change of tone.

In just a couple of few more strokes, Leaf finally orgasm, and almost collapsed to the floor, but Red manages to grabbed both of her wrist and continued to fucking her."Onii- chan, please stop…" Leaf begged again as begun to drool.

"Just a little more…"Red mumbled as he felt that his close, he rammed his dick faster and harder until."Here I go!"his dick finally bursted out tons of seed inside her. He took out her dick and watched how his seed ooze from her butt crack. He then let her collapse to the cold wet floor to rest.

As she gasped for air, he grabbed her body and repositioned her facing the ceiling."Just wait for a couple of minutes Onii- chan…"

Red smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Don't be such kill joy." His dick hardened again and he inserted back to his pussy."Round 2!"

 **A couple of minutes later.**

Leaf stepped out of the bathroom in a bad mood. He then turned around to the badly beaten up Red.

"I'm sorry…" Red apologized

"Go fuck yourself you fuck wild Pokemon! No more sex for tonight!" She yelled angrily before slamming the door.

"Uuuugghhhh…"


End file.
